


Some nights I call it a draw

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, Hotels, M/M, Teasing, Touring
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non fingere di non sapere che mi dia fastidio, per favore. Te l’avevo già detto, non mi piace che tu chieda ad altri di cambiare stanza per rimanere qui. Tanto varrebbe mettere un cartello fuori dalla porta per dire che stiamo...” si interruppe, scuotendo la testa e mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “Non mi piace.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Some nights I call it a draw

**_~ Some nights I call it a draw ~_ **

Yuri non era particolarmente di buon’umore quella sera.

Non che fosse successo niente, ma... era irritato.

“Oh, Yuri, andiamo! Pensavo che ti avrebbe fatto piacere, non che avresti passato tutta la notte a tenermi il broncio.” gli disse Yuya, seduto sul materasso, intento a cambiarsi i vestiti per mettere qualcosa di più comodo per la notte.

Il più piccolo si limitò a scrollare le spalle, poggiandosi contro la parete ed incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Non fingere di non sapere che mi dia fastidio, per favore. Te l’avevo già detto, non mi piace che tu chieda ad altri di cambiare stanza per rimanere qui. Tanto varrebbe mettere un cartello fuori dalla porta per dire che stiamo...” si interruppe, scuotendo la testa e mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “Non mi piace.” rimarcò soltanto, alla fine.

Yuya sospirò, alzandosi in piedi e dirigendosi verso di lui, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle.

“Mi dispiace, Yuu. Non volevo che te la prendessi, volevo solo passare un po’ di tempo insieme. Non mi piace per questa ragione quando siamo in tour, non mi piace dormire senza di te, per questo ho chiesto a Kota e a Yuto di fare cambio di stanza. A loro non importa, lo sai.”

Yuri gli avrebbe voluto rispondere che invece era a lui che importava, ma scelse di tacere.

Sapeva fin troppo bene quanto fosse pressoché impossibile smuovere Yuya dalle sue idee quando era convinto di avere ragione.

Quando il più grande si chinò su di lui per baciarlo glielo lasciò fare, convinto che insistere a quel punto non sarebbe stato poi un granché utile, e che a quel punto tanto valeva lasciargli fare ciò che credeva, cercando anche lui di trarre qualcosa di positivo da una situazione che lo infastidiva tanto.

Non che a lui piacesse dormire senza Yuya, tutt’altro. Quello che l’altro mancava completamente di cogliere era la sua riservatezza in questioni del genere, ma Yuri si era facilmente arreso di fronte al fatto che non sarebbe mai stato compreso.

Mise le mani intorno ai fianchi di Takaki, separandosi e sorridendogli stentatamente, per poi sbuffare e scoppiare a ridere nel vedere l’espressione speranzosa dell’altro.

“Va bene, va bene. Diciamo che per questa volta potrei anche perdonarti” lo prese in giro, alzando una mano sul suo viso ed accarezzandolo leggermente.

Yuya fece un cenno soddisfatto con il capo, indicando poi la porta del bagno.

“Sai che di là c’è una vasca?” gli chiese, in un modo che sperava essere allusivo abbastanza.

Yuri scrollò le spalle, alzando un sopracciglio.

“È una proposta, Takaki?” gli chiese, sorridendo.

Il più grande non attese che dicesse altro e si affrettò a dirigersi verso il bagno; non passarono pochi minuti prima che Yuri sentisse scorrere l’acqua, e non poté fare a meno di sorridere, quasi involontariamente.

Non c’era alcuna soluzione, del resto, per quanto ci si potesse sforzare non riusciva mai ad avercela con Yuya troppo a lungo. C’era qualcosa nei suoi modi di fare semplici e lineari che gli impediva quasi sempre di incolparlo di qualsiasi cosa.

Si diresse verso il letto, cominciando lentamente a spogliarsi, sentendo un brivido di freddo scivolargli lungo la schiena.

Tutto sommato l’idea di un bagno caldo, tanto più se con il fidanzato, non poteva essere poi tanto male.

Raggiunse Yuya in bagno, trovandolo già senza vestiti addosso, senza dare il minimo cenno di provare freddo anche lui.

Fissava intento la vasca, come se così facendo potesse aiutare a riempirla più in fretta.

Yuri ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa, ma non gli disse nulla e lo lasciò fare come credeva.

Quando la vasca fu finalmente piena Yuya non tardò ad entrarci, sedendosi con la schiena contro il bordo e facendo cenno al più piccolo di raggiungerlo.

“Siediti con me, Yu” gli disse, sorridendogli apertamente, così stupidamente emozionato che all’altro non riuscì proprio di continuare a tenergli il broncio.

Si sistemò davanti a lui, attendendo che gli facesse spazio fra le proprie gambe, poggiandosi poi contro il suo petto, non potendo fare a meno di sospirare come di sollievo quando si sentì avvolgere tanto dal calore dell’acqua quanto da quello del corpo del fidanzato.

Chiuse gli occhi, reclinando la testa contro la spalla di Yuya e non trovando la minima difficoltà nel rilassarsi.

Gli piaceva, tutto sommato, quella sensazione; tuttavia, non avrebbe mai ammesso con Yuya che forse quella di fare cambio di stanza era stata una buona idea.

Si lasciò andare al tocco leggero del più grande sulla sua pelle, sentendolo sfiorargli le braccia e scendere sul petto, fino ai fianchi e poi le gambe, come se cercasse con le proprie mani ogni centimetro del suo corpo, e Yuri aveva la netta sensazione che ci stesse riuscendo.

Si voltò verso di lui per baciarlo, senza alcuna fretta, prendendo anche lui ad accarezzarlo lentamente lungo una gamba, risalendo verso l’alto, sorridendo contro le sue labbra quando cominciò a sentire la sua eccitazione premere contro la propria schiena.

“Yuya...” lo riprese scherzosamente, scuotendo la testa, e il più grande non poté far altro che ridacchiare, imbarazzato.

“Cosa c’è?” chiese, scendendo con le labbra a sfiorargli il collo. “Sono un uomo. Ho le mie reazioni, lasciami stare” gli disse, continuando poi a baciarlo lentamente, scendendo sulla spalla mentre le sue mani continuavano a non trovare sosta sul corpo del più piccolo.

Yuri non fece niente per assecondarlo, ma rimase fermo sotto il suo tocco, e rimase fermo anche quando le sue mani scesero più in basso, e gli concesse la minima reazione solo quando lo sentì avvolgere il proprio sesso in un palmo, cominciando a muovere lentamente le dita su di lui.

Chinen mugolò, stringendo un labbro fra i denti e spingendo piano i fianchi contro la mano del più grande, sentendo già l’eccitazione prendere piede, senza considerare quanto soddisfatto si sarebbe sentito Yuya a quel punto.

Non passarono che pochi minuti prima che il più grande lo lasciasse andare, e trattenne a stento un gemito di disappunto mentre lo sentiva agitarsi dietro di sé.

“Aspetta” gli disse, protendendosi con le braccia verso il lavello, afferrando l’astuccio dove teneva gli oggetti da bagno. “Ho portato una cosa...” aggiunse poi, intento, assumendo un’espressione vittoriosa quando tirò fuori un flacone dal contenuto trasparente.

“Che cosa diamine...” chiese Yuri prendendoglielo dalle mani, riconoscendo poi dell’olio per il corpo. “Davvero, Yuya?” chiese, con un sorriso ironico.

Il più grande ebbe almeno la decenza di arrossire mentre gli strappava nuovamente l’olio di mano, rigirandolo fra le proprie.

“Cosa c’è? Pensavo che fosse una cosa divertente, no? Lasciami fare” gli chiese, tirandolo nuovamente contro di sé.

Yuri lo lasciò fare volentieri, poco incline al contraddirlo.

D’altro canto, era teso abbastanza da pensare che un massaggio fosse proprio quello che gli ci voleva per rilassarsi un po’.

Fece una smorfia quando sentì le mani di Yuya, ora fredde a causa del liquido, cominciare a massaggiargli le spalle, ma la frizione non impiegò troppo tempo a riscaldarle, e lui chiuse gli occhi per godersi appieno quel momento.

Gli piacevano le mani di Yuya, _kami_ quanto gli piacevano. Sentiva le sue dita fare forza contro la propria pelle, sciogliendo i muscoli tesi, facendolo sentire rilassato come raramente ricordava di essersi sentito in quelle ultime settimane.

I polpastrelli scesero a fare pressione lungo la sua colonna vertebrale, in basso oltre il livello dell’acqua, sfiorando dei punti in lui così sensibili che gli riportarono alla mente la propria eccitazione ancora insoddisfatta.

Si spinse verso il corpo di Yuya, cercando il maggior contatto possibile con il suo corpo, sentendo dei brividi scivolargli lungo la schiena a causa del contrasto che sentiva con il freddo che invece permeava la stanza, soffocato sulla sua pelle solo dalle mani del più grande che continuavano a massaggiarlo ed accarezzarlo senza sosta.

“Yuya...” gli disse, lamentoso, sentendolo ridacchiare all’altezza del proprio orecchio.

“Cosa?” rispose l’altro, senza riuscire a nascondere un velo di malizia nel proprio tono di voce. “Allora non sono solo io quello che si eccita con poco, o mi sbaglio?”

Yuri non gli diede la soddisfazione di rispondergli, e continuò a rimanere in balia del suo tocco, deciso a non chiedere più altro che Takaki non fosse disposto a concedergli con i propri tempi.

Quando sentì le sue dita arrivare fino alla base della propria schiena aggrottò le sopracciglia, e quando il più grande le lasciò scivolare fino fra le sue natiche e poi dentro di lui non poté fare a meno di spalancare gli occhi, non riuscendo a trattenere un gemito.

“Yuya!” gli disse, quasi indignato, non potendo impedire comunque al proprio corpo di cominciare a muoversi lentamente contro quell’intrusione. “Sono certo che non fosse quello il suo scopo primario.”

Sentì Yuya ridacchiare, mentre le dita dentro di lui aumentavano di numero, preparandolo velocemente.

“Forse no. Ma già che ce l’abbiamo perché non sfruttarlo?” chiese, cercando di far suonare logico quello che stava dicendo.

“Questo era il tuo intento fin dall’inizio, vero?” gli chiese, con una smorfia, cercando di concentrarsi sulla mano del più grande che ora si muoveva più velocemente dentro di lui, evitando così di pensare alla voglia che aveva di fare qualcosa per soffocare la voglia di dare anche solo un minimo di attenzione alla propria erezione, che cominciava quasi a sentir fare male.

“Può darsi” mormorò Yuya, e Chinen fu certo del fatto che stesse sorridendo, ma non vi diede peso.

Sopportò ancora quel trattamento per pochi altri minuti, e Yuya dovette bene accorgersi della sua impazienza; delicatamente sfilò le dita da dentro di lui, afferrandolo per i fianchi e spostandolo in avanti, per poi sollevarlo leggermente.

“Aspetta, lasciami...” disse il più piccolo facendo come per girarsi, ma l’altro glielo impedì.

“Lasciami fare” gli mormorò, la voce chiaramente segnata dall’eccitazione.

Yuri lo assecondò ancora, rassegnato ormai al non avere voce in capitolo durante quella serata, per quanto poi alla fine non se ne fosse pentito troppo.

Sentì l’erezione di Yuya premere contro la propria apertura e poi il più grande lasciarlo andare, facendo sì che scivolasse da sé su di essa, penetrandolo con un’unica spinta decisa.

Yuri sentì il fiato mozzarglisi, e spalancò gli occhi a quell’improvvisa sensazione di calore, di completezza, mentre quella posizione gli permetteva di sentire Yuya completamente dentro di sé.

Rimase fermo solo per qualche minuto, prima di comprendere che sarebbe toccato a lui prendere l’iniziativa in quel frangente.

Si sistemò con le ginocchia ai lati delle gambe di Yuya, facendo perno su di esse e risollevandosi quel tanto che bastava per sentirlo scivolare di poco fuori da lui, prima di tornare ad abbassarsi e a prenderlo di nuovo dentro di sé.

Non impiegò molto a trovare il proprio ritmo, muovendosi sempre più velocemente contro il corpo del più grande mentre lo sentiva fare presa suo propri fianchi, chinandosi su di lui a baciargli il collo e le spalle, a morderlo, mentre gemeva il suo nome in una cantilena, roco, all’altezza del suo orecchio.

Yuri era eccitato, troppo per poter anche solo pensare di andare avanti a lungo.

Gli prese con decisione un polso, portando la mano intorno alla sua erezione, fino a che Yuya non riprese a toccarlo, velocemente, stringendo su di lui e con l’altro braccio attirandolo maggiormente contro di sé.

Chinen non impiegò troppo tempo prima di arrendersi a tutto il piacere che provava: venne dopo pochi minuti, serrando gli occhi e gridando a voce alta, sentendo il respiro mancargli e lasciandosi andare nell’acqua e contro il corpo di Yuya.

Stava appunto pensando di riprendere a muoversi per lasciare che anche il più grande raggiungesse l’orgasmo, ma questi si sforzò invece di spingersi dentro di lui da quella posizione, attento a non scivolare, muovendosi sempre più velocemente fino a che non venne a sua volta, e Yuri non poté fare a meno di sentire amplificata quella sensazione di calore quasi mozzafiato dentro di lui.

Takaki lo abbracciò, tenendolo stretto contro di sé e prendendo a lasciargli una scia di baci da dietro l’orecchio fino al collo, per poi sospirare.

“Allora? Visto che non era poi così male come idea?” gli disse.

Yuri sorrise, scuotendo la testa e tenendo ancora gli occhi chiusi, sentendosi improvvisamente stanco.

“No.” ammise. “No, non era poi così male come idea.” gli concesse, rannicchiandosi contro di lui e facendolo scoppiare a ridere.

“Dai, usciamo. Ti metto a letto.” lo prese in giro, aiutandolo a rialzarsi.

Yuri gemette una volta fuori dall’acqua, sentendo improvvisamente freddo.

Si voltò per raggiungere un asciugamano, ma Yuya lo precedette e lo attirò contro di sé, avvolgendolo insieme a lui nell’accappatoio che aveva appena indossato.

Il più piccolo mugolò a quella rinnovata sensazione di contatto con la sua pelle, e lasciò che l’altro lo spingesse in avanti fino a tornare nella stanza, asciugandolo velocemente e mettendogli addosso una propria maglietta, gesto per il quale Yuri, pur nella stanchezza, non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

Si mise nel letto come un automa, sentendo che non gli ci sarebbe voluto molto per addormentarsi, ma quando sentì Takaki metterglisi accanto non poté fare a meno di indietreggiare verso di lui.

“Ho freddo, Yuuyan” si lamentò, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Yuya non gli disse niente, ma gli tirò sopra le lenzuola, portandolo poi contro di sé ed avvolgendolo fra le propria braccia, e così Yuri poté finalmente addormentarsi.

Non aveva dimenticato la propria irritazione, ma se ne sarebbe velocemente fatto una ragione.

Non c’era motivo per cui nemmeno per una notte della propria vita dovesse privarsi di quell’abbraccio.

***

Il giorno dopo nei camerini Yuri si sentiva leggermente a disagio con Yuto e con Kota, ma si costrinse comunque a fingere che niente fosse successo.

Stava appunto cambiandosi, lentamente dato che si sentiva stanco e dolorante, quando il più piccolo dei due gli si avvicinò, con un sorriso che a Chinen non piacque per niente.

“Allora?” chiese.

“Allora cosa?” rispose l’altro, alzando un sopracciglio, poco convinto di voler davvero continuare quella conversazione.

“Come allora cosa? Com’è andata ieri?”

Yuri spalancò gli occhi, ma non gli diede soddisfazione, e si limitò a bofonchiare che non erano affari che lo riguardassero.

Nakajima cedette più in fretta di quanto avrebbe sperato e tornò in direzione di Kota, sorridendogli con aria complice.

“Sai, a giudicare dalla misura del succhiotto che ha sul collo, direi che ne è proprio valsa la pena di cambiare stanza, Ko.” disse, a voce abbastanza alta affinché anche gli altri potessero sentire.

Yuri si congelò sul posto.

Non osò girarsi, ma sentì chiaramente alle sue spalle tutti gli altri ridacchiare.

Si morse un labbro, irritato. Lui era stato contrario a tutto quello fin dall’inizio.

Non importava quanto poi invece fosse successo la sera prima, Yuya gliel’avrebbe pagata.

Eccome, se gliel’avrebbe pagata. 


End file.
